A Helping Hand, Chapter Four: Believing
by HolyBlondeCheerleaderBatman
Summary: They convince Isabella to join them and she begins to have a vision like Sam used to have a long time ago. Sam/OC. Part 4 of A Helping Hand. Chapter: 4/10.


She raised her right brow, wondering why he was smiling at her like that.

"Is your brother ok, Dean?" she whispers to Dean and he shook his head.

"I think he likes you," replies the older brother.

"Dean!" yelled Sam, slapping him on the shoulder all annoyed-like.

Isabella giggled, looking down at the cement.

"Why would I like an under aged girl?" he whispers to Dean, getting angry.

"Well, she's almost 18 no doubt. Why not go for her?" he said, showing off his mischievous grin.

Castiel stood there, minding his own business. Being Human now, he had to get used to the way that these creatures talked. God's creations. Sometimes they used this speaking way called Humor, and then be serious all the time or just mellowed out as they put it. Sam noticed Castiel's awkwardness.

"Are you all right, Cas?" asks Sam, in a concerned tone.

"Yes. I am all right," he answers, staying quiet once again. He seriously didn't know what to say at times like these. Only when delivering news about the Apocalypse, God, demons, jobs, or whatever else in that category.

"We need you to come with us, Isabella," says Castiel, his voice becoming serious.

"What? You expect me to just drop whatever I'm doing...leave my family, for example, AND drop out of school, too? I can't do that. You are all strangers to me! Pft. You guys are insane!"

"We get that a lot. Yet, for some reason people always believe us in the end. Why don't we prove it to you?"

"How?" Castiel walked over to her and placed his hands on her chest, engraving the insignia on her rib cage like he did for Sam and Dean. She gasped, falling on the ground.

"Cas! We're trying to prove that all this is real, not make her think we're lying even more! Damn it. We need help with finding God to end this damn Apocalypse." Dean cursed after words quietly, not wanting to cause attention to them anymore.

Isabella stood back up. "What the hell was that!?"

"It's an insignia. It shields you from all angels, including me, even God and Lucifer, and demons from finding you," he says, nodding to her. "You're protected by us now."

She breathed in and out, looking off to the side. Isabella turned around and walked off, heading home since it was after school hours. This was too much for her all at once to handle. Sam ran after her, grabbing her arm softly. He gave her a look that told her to stay but she jerked his arm's grip off of her.

"Isabella, please. We need your help. If we find God, we can defeat Lucifer. He's walking the Earth in this poor man's body. We have to stop him or else he'll burn the Earth to crisps."

"Fine. I'll go with you guys, but if this isn't real...I'm calling the cops. This all seems insane," she said, her mood going down. She didn't know what to believe anymore really.

Even though they had just met, Sam pulls her into an embrace, trying to comfort her.

"You can trust us, all right? We are telling the truth." Sam held her close and surprisingly she didn't pull away from him.

Dean smirked, chuckling to himself. He knew Sam had a thing for her right away. Usually it was him, though he was a little taken away that his brother didn't abide by the law, hence the fact that they're in their 20's and 30's and she's not even 18 yet.

A pounding was felt against her forehead and Isabella pulled back from Sam, stumbling a bit. A scene flashed before her eyes. People were going to her home and raiding it, even killing her family members. She began to panic, unsure of when this even was going to happen.

"Izzy!?" Sam exclaimed, reaching out to hold her. "Dean!"

Dean rushed over to the two, Castiel following behind him.

"What's wrong with her, Sammy?"

"I don't know! She's having a vision! You know how I got when I had them!" he panicked more.

"Let's get her to the car," ordered Dean, taking hold of her.

They walked off quickly, heading to the Impala in the parking lot. People were looking at them but then they just went back to their own business. Sam opened the door of the back seat, Dean placing her on it and then Sam closed the door, letting Dean get in the driver's seat, starting up the car. Isabella groaned, the visions getting worse and worse. She had forgotten about the angel and she moved over so he could have room to sit in the back seat. Sam looked back at her, very concerned. Castiel placed his hand on Isabella's forehead, chanting a spell softly, hoping this would calm the girl. Her body movement lessened and the yelps of pain stopped soon after he completed the incantation.

"Las," was the last word of the spell.

Sam sighed, thankful that she didn't hurt herself. For some reason he knew he had to watch over her now, and protect as well. Dean looked at Sam.

"Where do we go now?" inquires Dean. 


End file.
